


Coffee

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, I wrote this in Starbucks, fluff-ish, peggysous, tiny hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy spills coffee on Daniel, fluff and feels ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

God, she was tired.

She and Daniel had stayed late in the office, trying to finish their reports for the Isodyne case, because while the paperwork was done, their personal reports had yet to be filed. She had just saved the world and had been awake for God-knows-how-long, and yet she was still expected to write personal statements. Still peeving about writing 30-page reports, she stood up from her desk to get another cup of coffee, glancing over to Daniel's office. His light was still on, comforting her, knowing she wasn't alone. They'd been through a lot together, both in the last few days and the year they have been working together. With Roxxon, her arrest, him leaving for L.A, Violet, Violet leaving him, and now Isodyne, it seemed like it was he was the only one who accepted her for who she really was. She could be herself, and he wouldn't judge. With him, she could let the mask fall away. She was pulled out of her musing by running into the man that was the center of her thoughts, spilling hot coffee all over him.

"Bloody- oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry! Oh, I feel terrible, please, let me help you!" Peggy exclaimed, casting away her now empty cup and grabbing napkins, attempting to blot away some of the moisture.

"Peggy, you're fine. Really, it'll be okay, it's just my clothes." He said giving her a faint smile, not letting on how hot the coffee had been.

"Nonsense, that will stain if we don't get it out. Come with me, let's see if we can do something about it." She turned on her heel and strode off towards the restrooms, leaving no room for argument. He sighed, knowing there was no stopping the great Peggy Carter, and went after her. He caught up with her at the women's restroom, holding the door for him.

"Don't you think I shouldn't..." He trailed off, gesturing towards the door.

"Please, Daniel, no one is here but us. And it's not like you're going to see 'lady things' by just walking in there, it almost exactly like the men's restroom." Peggy huffed, walking in and leaving him to follow her once again.

"How do you know- never mind." He started, but decided against it. He walked in after her, following her like he knew he always would. He found her running cold water from the tap, testing the water with her finger. She turned to look at him.

"Come on. Let's start soaking those." She closed the space between them and took off his jacket, placing it on the counter besides them and started on his tie, her finger deftly undoing the knot. He tensed up underneath her fingers, wondering if she realized just how close they were. She didn't notice how intimate the action was until she had almost removed the tie, her body almost flushed against his. She flicked her eyes up to his, finding them staring into her's. She looked between his eyes and his lips a few times before he began moving towards her and she towards him. They met in the middle and she immediately felt a flash of heat in her belly, electricity jolting though her, starting where their lips met. She tasted of rain and cinnamon and her curves were soft and enticing from where his hands rested on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, curling her fingers around the nape of his neck, feeling his hair underneath her fingers. They broke apart, gasping for air, but neither moving away. She glanced up to him, still panting from their kiss. He had a slight smile on his face, which made her smile bigger, and it all led to both of them laughing, still pressed up against on another.

"I thought we came in here to wash the stain out, not to make out." He said, teasing.

"Well, I like the latter better, but we really should soak your shirt before the stain sets." She pulled away and he immediately regretted saying anything because it meant parting from her.

"Take off your shirt, Daniel." She said, stepping away, watching him with her beautiful, chocolate eyes that never missed a single beat. He paused a moment before undoing the buttons. She helped him out of it, looking at his now bare chest and then glancing up at him, a wicked grin gracing her lips. She placed it in the now full sink, scrubbing the stains momentarily before leaving it so soak and returning to the tie and jacket.

"You might just make a house wife yet, Peggy." He teased, watching her hands gently treat the jacket.

She smiled faintly. "I was going to be one, once upon a time." She reminisced, eyes never looking at him at she switched from the jacket back to the shirt.

He wasn't expecting that. "Really? I never knew. I'm sorry, if that was insensitive."

"No, it's okay, Daniel, really. It doesn't hurt me anymore. It was a mistake, really." She said, chuckling flatly.

"May I ask?" He asked quietly, not wanting to scare her away.

She put the shirt back into the sink and slowly dried her hands before facing him, showing no signs of pulling back behind her wall she's built around her heart.

"Ever since I was a child, I've always dreamt of adventure. I wanted to be the prince that would slay the dragon and rescue the princess. But my mother always told me that I'd have to grow up one day and become a lady. So I did. I trained to become a code breaker, and waited for Mr. Right. He came when I was 19. He proposed, I said yes, and I pretended to be happy. A little bit after I was engaged, I got invited to join the S.O.E. It's an organization that trains women in espionage, amongst other things. At the time I turned it down, I was becoming a wife, I couldn't become a spy. I remember the day; my mother was hemming my wedding dress, which was full of her tears at the time. Oh, she was so happy that I was getting married; I was finally growing up. But then a car pulled up, and we were told us that my brother had died in the line of duty. I was so broken. He was my best friend, and he was gone. I knew I had to repay him in some way, so I took the S.O.E position. I knew Fred, my fiancé, wouldn't approve of me living my life the way I wanted, so I packed up my few belongings and left the engagement ring on the dresser. I've never seen or heard from him again, so I hope he's happy. He deserves that, because I could never give him what he wanted, because he wanted true love, and I never felt that for him. Years of training and service later, here I am." There was a pause before she started again. "That's the story of Peggy Carter."

He shifted some of the weight off of his prosthetic, breaking the spell she'd woven with her words, making her look down to the floor, or really anywhere but him.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I-I-I-I really shouldn't have done that, I'm sure you didn't want to hear all of that. I'll leave; get out your hair." She said quickly, brushing past him to leave.

Daniel reached out and grabbed her arm, not afraid of consequences, but dear god, he just wanted her to stay with him.

"No, please... Stay." He begged, knowing just how desperate it sounded, but he needed her to hear him.

It looked like she was going to rip her arm out of his grasped, but relaxed at his words. When she didn't make a move, he continued.

"Peggy Carter, I love you, scars and all. I've loved you since the moment your heels clicked into my life, and that feeling have never gone away, no matter how hard I've tried, and I think our kiss should have proved that. I know you think that I'm going to get hurt or killed if you let me in, and I can't promise that I won't, but damn it, I'm going to try my hardest not to leave, because you're a compelling reason not to." He stopped, knowing that saying anything else wouldn't change her mind from the decision she's going to make, and that it was up to her, right here, right now. He only hoped her decision would include him in her life.

She looked into his eyes, her's full of emotion. Time seemed to stop as he waited, hoping she would let him in.

Before he could react, she crushed her lips to his, pulling him down to her. The kiss was as passionate as the first one, yet more meaningful, because this time he knew she wasn't walking away, and she was here to stay; with him.

She broke away, still pressed against his bare chest and rested her forehead against his, a smile gracing her lips.

"I love you, too, Daniel." She whispered, her words ringing in his ears loud and clear.

"Does this mean I have to fill out transfer papers?" He teased, a smirk easing onto his face. She snorted softly before pressing her lips to his, giving him more than a kiss, but a promise of love; a promise to really try.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Starbucks, don't judge.


End file.
